Brittana iPod Drabble
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Just some Brittana drabble to some songs on my ipod. Excuse the cruddyness of it lol


**So High by The Follow Through**

Santana and Brittany lied wrapped up in the sheets of Brittany's bed. Brittany had her head gently resting on the brunettes chest, tentatively listening to her heart beat. At this very moment, the blonde was content with never letting Santana go. But she knew they only had a few more hours together. A few more hours until both of their futures split them apart. Brittany sighed, draping her arm across the smaller girls stomach.

"Do you really have to go?" Brittany asked Santana, looking up to catch her eyes. The brunette sighed, running her hand through Brittany's hair.

"Yeah honey, I do." Was all she said as she continued stroking the blonde's hair.

"But I'll miss you." Santana chuckled lightly at the pout on Brittany's face.

"Sweetie, if I could just stay here in your arms for eternity, I would. But I'll tell you this. I swear I'll come back for you." Santana confessed. Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana a little tighter. Santana lightly drug her nails through the blonde's scalp and spoke up.

"But let's not worry about that. We'll get to that when it comes around. Right now all that matters is right here and right now." Santana said placing a tender kiss on Brittany's lips.

**Funeral Dress by William Fitzsimmons**

Brittany and Santana sat at the edge of the blonde's bed in silence. Usually, whenever Brittany was sad Santana always knew exactly what to do to cheer her up but in this situation she didn't. Santana couldn't find the words to tell Brittany how truly sorry she was that her mother wasn't in her life anymore. The ceremony was in an hour but the blonde didn't want to move. Santana spoke up after what seemed like hours in silence.

"Is there anything I can do, Britt Britt?" She asked the blonde.

"Just hold me." Was all she said so Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and did just that.

**The Things You Do by 5ive**

"Why do you love me?" Brittany asked Santana out o the blue. The question caught the brunette off guard.

"Uh, well it's not just one thing Brit. It's kind of an array of things." Santana answered and Brittany smiled.

"Like?" The blonde pressed. Santana removed the English book from the blondes lap and straddled her lap.

"Well the way you see the good in everyone." Santana started, kissing the blonde softly.

"It's your cute little nose." Santana emphasized by kissing Brittany's nose.

"It's your smile." Brittany giggled as Santana laid another kiss to her lips.

"Your dorkiness." Santana said only to have Brittany protest.

"Hey! I am not a dork." She said laughing and Santana kissed her again.

"You are so a dork. But I love it." Santana reassured Brittany. The brunette intertwined their fingers together and looked into bright blue eyes.

"It's your ability to love beyond light years compared to the rest of us. It's everything that you are Brittany, that makes me fall so in love with you over and over again. It's the way you know me better than anyone else in this world could ever know me. Hell, sometimes better than I know myself. I love you because you take me as I am, the good and the bad. You've seen the best parts of me and the worst, and you still love me with your whole heart." Santana finished. Brittany's eye's watered from the words Santana had just said to her and Santana was quick to wipe the tears that had fallen away. Santana then kissed the blonde.

"I love you because you are simply you. And who you are is absolutely beautiful. Inside and out."

**Liar by 8mm**

"I don't love you." She said the words so quietly that she wasn't sure Brittany had even heard her. Santana didn't believe the words. Not one bit. She loved Brittany. More than she ever and would ever love anyone in this entire world. They had been through so much together. Fought through hell and back. But Santana knew she was no good for Brittany. Santana knew she would only cause the girl heartache, so better to cut the loses right now.

"San...you don't mean that." Brittany said a, sob chocking in her throat.

"I do. I don't love you." Santana said it again, and quickly walked away from the girl before she took back the biggest lie she had ever told in her life.

**She Is Love by Parachute**

"I believe in you Santana." Brittany said as she came in closer to the smaller brunette. The blonde wiped the stray tear that had fallen from the smaller brunettes eye. Santana gave the blonde a weak smile. It never ceased to amaze Santana how, no matter what, Brittany was always by her side. Through thick and thin. Good and bad. Through the bullshit, the tears, the boys, and most recently her being hopelessly in love with the blonde. Anything that life decided to throw their way. Santana knew Brittany was all she would ever need to make her world that much better.

**Cry by Rihanna**

Santana was not the type to get her heartbroken. She never let anyone get close enough to penetrate the thick walls she spent years building. But this time was different. It was always somehow different when it came to Brittany. But when she heard those words fall from the blondes mouth, that she couldn't be with her because she loved Artie too, it obliterated her world. Santana sat and watched the Blonde be all lovey dovey with Stubbles Mcripple Pants as she sipped on her coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Santana, you ok?" Kurt asked Santana from across the table and she nodded.

"Just peachy." Santana answered looking down in her drink for some type of relief for the ache that swelled in her chest every time she saw the two together. Santana felt herself losing grip but now she knew why she never let anyone get close. Because when it didn't turn out your way, it was for shit. It only left you broken. Santana never meant to let it go this far. She never expected to fall in love with her best friend but there it was. Santana was head over heels. She sighed. Santana had all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart but she was done crying about it. She would just rebuild those walls and swear to never, ever let anyone break them again.

**If It Means A Lot To You By A Day To Remember**

"I love you Santana, but I can't do this anymore. I can't wait around for you to be ready to be with me." Brittany said as she sat at the edge of the brunettes bed, holding Santana's hands in her own. The brunette frowned.

"I swear it'll get better Brit, I just need time." Santana pleaded with the blonde, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know it'll get better sweetie and I know eventually you'll do what you're afraid to do. But I can't just wait around for you to stop caring about what the people around you think and accept yourself for the awesome person that you are. I can't sit around waiting for you to love me the way I want you to. It hurts too much." Santana couldn't believe this was really happening.

"But we can just be frie-" Santana cut the blonde off.

"Don't you dare say we can just be friends." Santana spat, taking her hands back from the Brittany.

"Santana, I think this is for the best. For both of us. You mean so much to me but this isn't fair to either of us." Brittany said, getting up from Santana's bed and beginning to leave the room. Santana grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Brittany please, I love you." Santana confessed and Brittany gave her a sad smile.

"I know you do. And I love you. Maybe someday things will be different. Maybe someday we'll be happy together. But now just isn't that time." The blonde said. Brittany then kissed Santana on the forehead and left her room. She couldn't bare to see the smaller girl cry but she knew what she was doing was for the best. For the both of them.


End file.
